Metal Gear: Creation Book 1: Genesis
by Android Chaos
Summary: The truth about the Les Enfants Terribles project finally comes to light. Bare witness to Solid Snake's childhood and how he came to be the man he is today. R&R!
1. Prologue

Metal Gear: Creation Book 1: Genesis  
  
Prologue  
  
By Android K'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear. It is property of Konami Inc. and created by Hideo Kojima. I don't think some of us can come with something so complex and yet so fascinating like Metal Gear, but we all try, right?  
  
I always wondered how the life of Solid Snake was even before he became a soldier. Has anyone ever thought how he was a child? Did he really have the wish to be someone different? Someone new? What were the changes that set his course of life forever? What did he think of his fate when he was a child?  
  
I couldn't help having such curiosity towards possibly one of the most recognized heroes in gaming history (Just up there with such remarkable figures like the Belmont Clan from Castlevania, Mario, Mega Man and Samus Aran, of course), so I was thinking during the time I'm writing fan fiction how did Snake really came to be the Legendary Mercenary we know him today and how his childhood really had gone by. Maybe this could be a good chance to prove a point of two by coming up with this idea; it could keep me going and see my works in a new light and maybe give me more motivation to do more of my work. I sincerely hope for it, because it is my second, but just as important goal.  
  
Now I'll explain about my new story, Metal Gear: Creation. This entire story will focus on the three surviving brothers who were the final product of the Les Enfants Terribles, the project of the U.S. Government to create clones of the Legendary Soldier, Big Boss: Solid, Liquid and Solidus. It will span 3 books, as the first one will be called Genesis, which will explain the creation of the Snake triplets, as well as their childhood. The second book, titled Alpha, will take a deeper look of an adolescent Solid Snake and his beginnings as a U.S Marines Corps solider in Desert Storm, and we'll see a bit more on Liquid and Solidus' lives as well. Finally, Omega will be the third book and I will show from a particular point of view Snake's entry to Fox-Hound, his friendship with Grey Fox, and the beginning of his legacy in Outer Heaven, his life as a mercenary and it'll end with the Zanzibar Uprising, with a special epilogue to go with it. Wow, it's gonna be quite long to explain, huh? But I think I can manage; I honestly think I can pull this one off and try it to do my best work, so I count on you, the readers, to read, review and think about the story. Any feedback will be much appreciated.  
  
Finally, I'll get on with the rest of my projects I'm working currently on and while I'm at it in this prologue, give a nice look to my other stories, The Lords of the Wings, Silent Mobius: The Homecoming and X/2002, my Spanish fanfic of X/1999 for those Latin-American readers. No worries, everyone, I'll write it in English as soon as I can, so be patient. One more thing: If anyone wants to be my proofreader (It can be anyone as well as many who would like to answer the call), feel free to drop me a line, be it by review or by mailing me to Guillermo_cc9@hotmail.com and I'll welcome you with open arms; and if you happen to be fan fiction authors, it help a great deal too. Well, I hope you get to like the first book, Genesis and get more for your time's worth as I'll do my very best to provide ya with great stories. Who knows, I might even throw in a lemon fic or two. Yuri is a consideration, but Yaoi is not exactly up in my alley so don't look for it with me; but don't be discouraged by that fact and read my fics. Trust me, you'll like what you see as much as I like writing them for you. Later! n_n  
  
Android K' 


	2. The birth

Metal Gear: Creation  
  
Book 1: Genesis Episode 1: The birth  
  
The new building of Philanthropy was large and white; perhaps it was the best looking place, in comparison with the previous hideout. Not only that, new people had come since many days and the organization was growing steadily as the ideals of change and the chance to fight for a new world for the next generation seemed to be the people's cup of tea as of late, 4 months after the incident in Federal Hall. But an NGO is still an NGO (Non- Governmental Organization) nonetheless, so being discreet was still what the doctor ordered. Having the building made on the outskirts of New York would be the best place, since there are not many of them in that area. It is at least 10:49 am and it looked like it was empty for the moment; however, on a couch there is a known figure that is sleeping soundly, maybe a peaceful dream. He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt with an emblem of a gold eagle spreading its wings and an anchor clamped by its feet. Said emblem represented the U.S. Navy Seals; he also wore olive green military pants, his boots are just in front of the couch and his shirt laid on top of it. As for the sleeping man, his hair is brown, with a slight trim at the back of his head, his beard had also been trimmed down a bit as well and his features were of a rough, determined person. The door opens and two people enter the room; they grin as they see him sleeping so quietly. One of them was a young Chinese woman, probably just reached 20. Her black hair was kept in a small ponytail, she had soft black eyes and she was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt, a Levis vest, sky blue pants and she wore black-laced shoes. As for the second one, his had brown hair, but it was shaggy looking, he wore thin glasses, a blue t-shirt underneath his white lab coat, Levis pants and blue sneakers. He called out to the man as he shook him up a little.  
  
"Snake? Snake, it's time to wake up now. The reunion is gonna start in almost half an hour."  
  
He moved a bit while trying to catch up on his sleep but in moments he gives in and wakes up. He shook his head to get rid of his grogginess, made a small yawn and opened his green eyes. He then spoke, his voice a bit sleepy but clear enough. "It's been a while since I had such a peaceful nap and you snapped me off of it, Otacon. What is it about the reunion?"  
  
"Well, more people have come to join Philanthropy and this is a welcome meeting for the newcomers, Snake." The Chinese woman answered. "Hal and I hoped you could give us a hand with it, since you're a good speaker."  
  
"Hey, you flatter me, Mei Ling." Answered Snake while putting on his boots. "I'm not that good and I don't like to brag about it, you know."  
  
Mei Ling giggled a little. "Well, since you are always so convincing whenever you speak, you can really make anyone believe in itself and strive for what he or she is fighting for. Isn't that right, Hal?"  
  
"That's about right." Otacon replied, smiling. "So anyway, why were you sleeping, Snake? It's going to be 11 o'clock in the morning. Didn't ya sleep enough?"  
  
"I got here early and since I was bored waiting for you two, I decided to catch some forty winks in the couch."  
  
"Well, at least it was worth it." Mei Ling smiled.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You looked so peaceful and nice when you were sleeping like that." She giggled again. "I nearly was going to say to Hal that he should've let you sleep some more."  
  
"So, had any nightmares lately, Snake?"  
  
Snake had finished putting on the uniform shirt. "Thankfully no. Actually, I feel a lot better since the time we formed our organization, so I'm okay. I think those meetings might have an effect on me."  
  
¨In any case, we'd better get ready. We're still half an hour away, but anyone may come sooner.¨ Said Otacon. ¨We'd better get started on getting things in order here.¨  
  
¨I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean myself up.¨ Snake said. ¨We wouldn't want me to be gruffy looking when the new guys come, right?¨  
  
Otacon laughed sympathetically. ¨Well, okay, Snake, but don't take too long. We need you to help us carry some of the things we've brought for today.¨  
  
¨I hear you.¨ Snake walks calmly to the corridor and keeps going straight until he turns left and opens a white door. The bathroom was very tidy; it was covered in cerulean tiles, the faucet had a clean beige color and the toilet shone as brand new. He turns on the water and begins washing his face; as he watches his face in the mirror and looks at himself square in the ocean of his green eyes as many memories he thought he had dispelled a long time ago come back to his psyche. But it is not just all the things he had done. Rather, this had to do with his distant past, his creation, and his childhood. True, the nightmares have become less and less frequent, but in return, his memories had begun to come back to him, little by little. Somehow, he starts to remember that time, when he was 4 years old and he started to learn how to use reason. The time of his youth, the time with his brothers, and the time with the woman who gave him birth and his only real name...  
  
"David, David. Are you listening to me, David?" A woman's voice echoed in his mind as he started to remember his past.  
  
"Have you been listening what I have just said, David?" spoke the young woman behind him.  
  
"Uhhmmm, sorry, mom. I was just thinking a bit." Spoke the boy, scratching his head.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's... it's about that time... when me and my brothers..."  
  
"I know, David." She answered and ushered David to come closer. He comes closer to her and she speaks softly. "It's difficult that you and your brothers are separated, but at least you have me, and there is nothing better than being with a son. It means so much to me and I'm glad that you are here with me."  
  
"But there is something else that is bothering me." David spoke while stood up on the chair with his knees and looked out from the window. His eyes are filled with uncertainly and question. "What if I would to be something else? What of all of this if I don't want to be a soldier?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" His mother asked, confused.  
  
"I heard it from those men just a while ago." David replied, looking back at his mother with the same look. "They said something about having big, long-term plans for my brothers and me. It's like they want to use me to do something too serious." He calmed himself down, gave a breath and softens his gaze. "Mom, have you ever wondered what would happen if they brought me along with them to continue with their plans? What if we don't see each other anymore...?"  
  
She hugs him again, this time more tender and deeply. David could feel the warmth his mother was transmitting to him and he responds seconds later, giving the same warmth as well. This was one of those moments that she cherished the most, as she wanted to spend more time with his son before she had to be discharged by the government, having become the volunteer for the project, which gave birth to David and his two siblings. David didn't want his mother to go, but he understood quickly that there are some things in life anyone had to let go and go on with it; he just opposed that it will have to be next year. It was still too soon to depart...  
  
"If that happens, let's spend as much time with each other until they day I leave." She spoke softly. "The officials promised that they would keep me safe when I told them I would not tell a soul about this project."  
  
"Mom, I don't trust them. What if they backstab you or do something worse?"  
  
"I guess that's the side effect of growing up fast, David." She said. "You understand things too quickly, but I guess you're showing your intelligence by knowing how to use your reason."  
  
"Maybe... maybe I'm too smart for my own good." David said, a bit sadly while he broke his embrace with his mother. "I don't want to become I don't like and I won't do it without a reason to live or go on with this." He clenched his fist while his boyish face scowled. "If I could actually do something, we could be out in a second. We might go anywhere, we might be free..."  
  
"I have faith in you." She replied, confident and happy.  
  
"Huh? Faith in me?" It was David's turn to be confused, as he looked at his mother.  
  
"I know that you will be able to find your own path of life, David. You just have to work hard for it and discover it yourself. I will be your guiding light and you'll walk down the path that is set for you. However, the road you take will be up to you, and I believe you will make the right choice, no matter how difficult or how hard it gets." She smiles. "And most of all, believe in yourself and you'll be able to become what you really want in your future."  
  
"Well, I will try, mom." David replied, smiling a bit. "When everything is said and done and this so called project ends, I'm gonna do my best to be someone different and I will get that goal, even if I have to surpass everything and everyone who says the contrary. I think... I think I can do it."  
  
"Of course you can. I will always be there for you, even if we are apart and with on regard of distance and time. Always remember that, David." Her voice echoes repeatedly until it slowly fades away from his mind and Snake returns back to reality as he suddenly opens his eyes. This conversation with his mother stayed with him for most of his life ever since then; he didn't imagine the impact it would have on him when he was a child, but now he knew better. He knew what those words meant to him and how they changed his life when he remembered them again after what happened in Shadow Moses Island more than 2 years ago. It was probably the biggest factor that bolstered him to join Philanthropy with Otacon and Mei Ling. It presented itself as his greatest chance to do something positive with his life and to actually do something about it. What's past is past and you had to keep it that way, but now it was time to move forward in the here and now. Speaking of the present...  
  
"Snake, are you ready now?" Otacon said as he gave a couple of knocks on the door. "We still have to set everything. Time's winding down!"  
  
"Ok, I'm coming!" He answered. He gave himself a final check and after tidying himself up and brushed his hair a little he got out of the bathroom and gone on ahead to help out his friends. After everything is finished, the time had come. It was now 11:00 am and all the newcomers and members of Philanthropy had come for the meeting. They all headed to the conference room of the building. All of the seats were covered in red cotton, the floor was completely rugged with a fine brown linen rug; in addition, there was a large projector screen behind the podium and the entire room was quite spacious so that more than 70 people would fit in comfortably. There were even seats on aisle close to the door. As the last preparations come to a close, Otacon steps to the podium and touches the microphone with his finger to check is it was turned on for everyone to hear.  
  
"Testing, testing... 1, 2, 3, 4... 1, 2, 3, 4... Ah, there! It's on." He cleared his throat and raised his left hand and started speaking. "Now that I have your attention, now that I tested the microphone's quality," everyone laughed with Otacon after hearing the small joke. "I want to welcome all newcomers and members alike for this special reunion of Philanthropy as we now come forward with a new phase of our work. I am very happy to know that more people have come today to join our cause and voice their concerns for the good changes as a species as we owe it to ourselves to do our best to set things right and make a difference for the new generation. Let's all begin with a special speech from a very good friend of mine. All current members know him as well as I do and he has always been there for us when we needed him the most and..." Behind the curtains, Mei Ling talks to Snake. "So, do you have a speech prepared for today, Snake?"  
  
"That's David." He replied, remembering that his identity was still confidential, in light of the tanker incident under the George Washington Bridge. "Call me by that name when there are lots of people around."  
  
"Ok, David." Mei corrected. "You have a speech ready for today, right?"  
  
"I have it right here." Snake pointed his head with his index finger. "It's not that I need to write it or anything like that."  
  
"Well, as long as it comes out right." Mei Ling sighed a little. David pretended not to notice. "Oh, now it's your turn. Do your best, Snake. Eh, I mean, David." Mei Ling still had to get used to call him by his real name, but it wasn't a problem. She smiles and gives him a thumbs-up and he acknowledged it with a nod. He stands to the side of the stage as Otacon winds up with his speech.  
  
"Now it's time for the special speech for all newcomers and members alike. Please give a hand to my good friend, David Mitchell, our task consultant in Philanthropy!" A big applause was heard as David came on stage and Otacon whispers to him. "Well, they're yours now, David."  
  
"I know the drill, so no worries here, Otacon." Hal nodded and David now steps to the podium and sees the crowd in front of him. He was quite surprised that so many people had come for this day and he was getting a bit nervous. After all, it just wasn't the same infiltrating a facility chock full of soldiers and complete his mission than giving a speech to 70- odd people. He regained composure, cleared his throat and spoke. "Thank you all, for giving me a warm welcome. I know that all the new guys may be wondering what does Philanthropy fight for and what is our main goal; I also understand and share your worries about how the world is turning out today. Humanity is undergoing a time of hardship, suffering and despair, with all kinds of Metal Gears cropping out from many places on our troubled planet and the many governments who use them to inspire more fear and blood rather than the "ideals" which they claim that they struggle for. I, for one, know that it's nothing more than a lame excuse to flex their muscles and make a living hell out of all innocent peoples' lives, if I may be excused my expression." He takes a small sip from the water bottle and continues. "I had once heard words from a person a long time ago when I was young." He remembers his mother's words one more time as he keeps speaking. "Sometimes, it is quite difficult to go through the many things that happen around our lives and how someone uses them to their advantage to try and shape our lives. We feel powerless and with no hope at first, but in those times in need we receive encouragement, words of wisdom that give us renewed strength, faith and hope in our darkest hours, our worst moments in our lives. I once felt like that at a certain point in my life; feeling used, lonely and without many things to know about the reality of what is happening around us, but I heard these words that helped me, and they became the reason why I fight the good fight for the future of our children."  
  
He closes his eyes as the moment flashes in his mind; his inspiration comes bubbling on the surface and his eyes shone with determination. He now speaks with energy and emphasizes his words. "All of us have been searching for the path of life we want to take. We always wanted to be someone new and different, one that can give us a new reason to go on living and what makes anything worth fighting for. We don't get comfortable by pretending to be someone that is simply not the one we want to be; when we work hard and discover and feel many things for ourselves, we take a step towards the goal which we strive for and we also feel more stronger and resolute because of the faith we have in each other and our friends as well. We in Philanthropy are and will always do our best in our chosen path to fight for chance, to reach out to the hearts of the people and believe in our goal and in ourselves. What makes this even more worthwhile is that when the new generation comes around to the world, we will pass on these same ideals and beliefs, love, joy, sorrow, faith, goodness, strength, honesty and unity. So I say to you all, believe in yourselves, never doubt your values and the reasons you want to fight for and most of all, never forget your dreams and hopes of the future because strong people can shape their own fate, not by the hand of someone else and I believe now that the legacy we will leave behind to our children will endure forever in their hearts as we give them a path for the future... Thank you all and on behalf of my friends and members of our community, I welcome you all to Philanthropy."  
  
A jubilant applause and cheers sound ever so greatly in the conference room as David nods and waves to all the people while walking towards backstage. He feels like an enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders and for the first time recent history, he smiles, as he hears the chants of his name and Philanthropy. As he comes back, he is welcome by a big hug from Mei Ling and a thumbs-up from Otacon, who appeared to have wept a little as he heard Snake's speech; Mei Ling was also crying with joy as he kept hugging Snake.  
  
"That was the most beautiful speech I've heard in all of my life." Otacon smiled. "How did you come up with something so great, so empowering?"  
  
"I guess... I guess I remembered something that gave me a reason to say it." He replied. "Something from my past reached out to me since early in the morning."  
  
"Was it something very positive?" Mei Ling asked with much curiosity.  
  
"You could say that it was." Snake responded and turns to Otacon as Mei Ling releases her hold. "What goes next, Hal?"  
  
"Well, we're gonna have some talks about the activities here in the organization and later in the afternoon we'll do a luncheon outside. Some of the guys are getting everything set for it."  
  
Snakes yawns a bit. "It'll be a long busy day, but I think it's worth the effort. Let me rest a little and I'll catch up later, ok?"  
  
"Where will you be, David?" Mei Ling asked him.  
  
"I'll be in the living room. I want to think some things by myself. If you need anything, call me. Ok?"  
  
"Well, all right, David." Hal replied with a small smile. "We'll see ya later then."  
  
Snake gave a small wave with his hand as he walked away to the living room. It didn't take long getting there, but the walk felt like an eternity as he sat down the couch. The memories of his past had come to him again and they looked like they were gaining strength in his psyche; the speech certainly had a good influence from his mother's words and he certainly was thankful he heard them in his childhood, but he couldn't help but think that if this is the first memory that he received, perhaps more visions of his past will knock on the door of his mind's eye and enter again. As he ponders about it, his next memory comes at the time he meets again with Liquid and Solidus, back at the research facility...  
  
A/N: Wow, this is the first chapter of Book 1 and it is now complete! Hurrah, hurrah! XD I came up with this first memory of Snake and his mother mostly because he had a different purview from his brothers and how her company set the course of his life's path, as you can attest with the speech he gave with the newcomers. This is just the beginning and in chapter 2, we will now see Liquid and Solidus when they were also kids, and we'll see more of their mother and a few facts about the Les Enfants Terrible project. Read and review and for anyone who wishes to apply as a proofreader, express it by review of E-mailing me at Gullermo_cc9@hotmail.com I'll be waiting, so read and review! n_n  
  
Android K' 


End file.
